


Deathbringers, Oathbreakers

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Horror, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Gen, Guilt, Killing, Knight of Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Backstory, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Female Character, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Dark Side of the Force, Young Ben Solo, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A future Knight of Ren’s first kill.





	Deathbringers, Oathbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character Death
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Ben came to the Temple, begging for help, that Jaime Ken knew that something was very wrong. One of the students had warned her about Ben being dangerous, but Ben didn’t look dangerous; he looked scared, distraught. Even seeing him like that, she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly happened.   
  
“What have you done?” That same student, Arkus, stepped towards Ben. “You killed Master Skywalker. How could you kill Master Skywalker?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to,” Ben said. “I — ”  
  
“Arkus,” Jaime said, “Just back off.”  
  
“I should kill you,” Arkus said. “Maybe I will. I’ll be known as the student who stopped Ben Solo...and you’ll be nothing at all.”  
  
 _No._  
  
Fear led to anger, anger led to hate, hate led to suffering. That Jaime knew. She was afraid, for Ben. Arkus would kill him. And she couldn’t do it. She needed to...  
  
Arkus raised his lightsaber for the killing blow.   
  
Jaime drew her lightsaber and drove it, hard, into the heart of Arkus.   
  
Even as Arkus fell to the ground, Jaime couldn’t help but stare in horror at what she had just done. She had never killed anyone in her life before. She wanted to scream, but there was no time to scream. Not while the remaining five students were ready to kill them for what they had done. For their betrayal.   
  
The students fell upon them, and Jaime and Ben drove them back, bodies falling almost effortlessly. The smell of corpses was almost sickly sweet, and Jaime’s head spun.   
  
_I...did that._  
  
The other five students rushed up towards the site of the carnage. Katrina was the first to speak. “Ben?” She said. “Jaime? Did you kill them?”  
  
Jaime forced air into her lungs. Even that...that was enough to make her want to puke. “They tried to kill Ben,” she said. “They’re down, thank the stars. They’re completely down.”  
  
Katrina actually looked flabbergasted. Then, “They’re going to be coming for you,” she said.   
  
“I figured that,” Ben said.   
  
“We have to go,” Jaime said. “The Unknown Regions, perhaps.”  
  
Ben’s eyes suddenly seemed to fog over. He seemed to, suddenly, be very far away.   
  
“I had a vision,” he said. “You’re right, Jaime. The Force has meant for us to go there. From there...from there we can get answers and complete our training.”  
  
They didn’t have time to bury the bodies. Even as Jaime headed towards Poe Dameron’s house, where Ben insisted they go first, she wondered if it was right somehow. At least they didn’t desecrate the corpses — but that was hardly worthy of a prize for basic decency.   
  
She could hear Ben talking in a soft voice to Poe, but she’d be damned if she knew exactly what he was saying. “Kat,” she said, “Can you hear anything?”  
  
Katrina nodded. “He’s leaving Poe behind,” she said. “It’s for the best. After all, if Poe goes before the Supreme Leader he’ll be broken. His mind will be in shards. We can take it. He can’t.”  
  
Jaime supposed that she should take Kat’s word for it. After all, Kat could see possibilities through the Force. Alternate timelines. No matter how much Ben loved Poe — and she wasn’t stupid, she had heard Ben bragging about how great Poe was more than once — Poe would be broken if he went with them.   
  
They’d done too much damage as is.   
  
Poe wouldn’t be another casualty.   
  
Even as Ben emerged, swiping at his eyes and saying that he had spoken to Poe, Jaime nodded. Now...now they could dwell on their sorrows in hyperspace. They would all need that.   
  
They just couldn’t stay here much longer.   
  
Jaime knew she had made her choice, and yet...in her mind, it was the right thing to do. To save her friend. To save Ben, she knew she’d do anything.


End file.
